


Moonshine Slushies

by MarvelatBarnes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Dancing, F/M, Firefighter, Firefighter Daryl, Fluff, Good Brother Merle, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Mechanic Daryl, Minor Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee, Moonshine, My First Fanfic, Nervous Daryl, Please read, Thanksgiving, Walking Dead AU, beth is 21, moonshine slushies are great, outdoor concert, pitbull - Freeform, small age change, student beth, vet student beth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelatBarnes/pseuds/MarvelatBarnes
Summary: Beth just wants someone to dance with and finds Daryl watching her.  Beth makes it a goal to get Daryl to smile.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for the support on this!! There will definitely be more but I've got a paper due in class in a couple days so once I get that done I will be updating this story :) I've already got a little of the next chapter in the works so just hang with me a little and I will hopefully be able to update Friday!! :D

*anything recognizable is not owned by me including the walking dead and characters...i think i did that right*

Beth Greene was swaying by herself to the small country band. Her blonde ponytail followed slowly behind her as she sipped from her moonshine slushie, glancing at Maggie and Glenn dancing next to her. Maggie had a face splitting smile as Glenn tripped but managed to twirl her at the same time. The bonfire a few feet from her warmed her arms where they were bare from her tank top but made her legs feel on fire against her skinny jeans.

“Beth.” Maggie motioned for a sip of the green slushie and Beth went back to her swaying. Maggie let go of Glenn to twirl Beth in a small circle and as Maggie went back to Glenn, Beth caught sight of a tall man standing near the bonfire with a cigarette dangling from his mouth. He was turned towards her and a man with a blonde woman hanging off of him shoved the tall man lightly, making a break for one of the haunted attractions to the left of the small stage. The tall man saw her watching him and looked back towards the stage. Beth glanced at Maggie and Glenn, in their own happily engaged world, and started towards the man. Her converse doing nothing to keep a barrier between the balls of her feet and the gravel.

“Hey, you all alone?” Beth stopped in front of the man and smiled. He took a long drag and blew it towards the fire, away from her. She could see that his hair practically reached the base of his neck, curling lightly at the ends. He mumbled an answer and she tilted her head.

“Brother just left.” He restated.

“I’m Beth.” Beth held her hand out and smiled, waiting for him.

“Daryl.” He stared at her hand and looked back at her, shaking it quickly and going back to looking at the stage.

“This band’s really good. I love Halloween, sometimes you just need a good scare and kids in costumes are adorable. Personally my favorite is when dogs get dressed up. Anyway, my sister, Maggie, she loves this stuff.” Beth pointed at Maggie, “her fiancé Glenn does this just to make her happy.” Beth looked back at Daryl to see his eyes locked on her. He took another drag and stepped on the finished cigarette.

“You even old enough to be talkin’ to strangers?” Daryl eyed her up and down.

“I just turned 21 last month. The bar in here makes these moonshine slushies, they’re really good.” Beth turned back to the band, sipping on her drink. Maggie glanced over to her and Beth smiled and waved. “Come on.” Beth gripped Daryl’s hand and pulled him over to Maggie and Glenn.

“Where the hell you takin’ me, girl?” Daryl sighed but followed reluctantly.

“Maggie, Glenn, this is Daryl. His brother went into a haunted house so he’s gonna hang out with us.” Beth said. Daryl mumbled but otherwise didn’t protest. 

“I’m gonna do a bar run. Daryl, you want anything?” Glenn took Beth and Maggie’s empty cup and looked to Daryl.

“I got it.” Daryl followed Glenn up to the bar. 

“What-”

“He looked like he wasn’t having any fun.” Beth cut off Maggie and took her hand, the two sister’s twirling each other around. Glenn and Daryl returned after a song and handed Maggie and Beth their own drinks. Beth took Daryl’s unoccupied hand, twirling herself on his practically dead arm. Beth smiled at him and he watched her, doing nothing other than letting her use his arm.

“She always like this?” Daryl asked Glenn.

“Yep.” Glenn laughed as Beth spun into Daryl and back out.

Throughout the next two songs, Beth continued dancing with a barely responsive Daryl. A small twitch of his lips showed more often and all it did was encourage Beth to continue.

“Little Brother, who have we got here?” A rough voice shouted from behind Beth, startling her as she ended in Daryl’s chest. His arms automatically dropped from around Beth. She looked at the man she saw earlier.

“Beth Greene, and you must be Merle.” Beth held out her hand which Merle smiled down at and chuckled as he shook it.

“Merle Dixon. Nice to meet Barbie.” Merle said. Beth scowled but took a long drink and turned to Daryl.

“More dancing or haunted house?” Beth smiled up at him. The band announced a lengthy break and Beth’s smile grew. “Haunted house it is!” Beth picked up his hand, walking over to the Zombie Lair house and stood in line. Maggie and Glenn stood behind them with Merle and the blonde with him right behind.

“I’m too old for this shit.” Daryl groaned.

“You don’t look that old.” Beth rolled her eyes as they took another step forward.

“I could be 40.” Daryl retaliated.

“You don’t look a day over 30.”

“35.” Daryl raised an eyebrow at her.

“See, you aren’t too old.” Beth gripped his hand as the zombie momma in front said they could enter. Beth let her eyes adjust as the first person popped out, Daryl’s hand gripped hers a little more firmly. “You scared, Mr. Dixon?”

“I aint afraid of nothin’.” Daryl grunted behind her, taking a deep breath as a skinny girl followed him, blood all over her body.

“You ok up there Darlina?” Merle shouted. Beth smiled as Daryl whispered a few cuss words. Beth pulled back the curtain to the next room and jumped, Daryl’s arms catching her around the waist and once she was steady, he let go. She flung her hand behind her until she connected with Daryl’s vest and she held on. They continued through the maze, Beth laughing after every scream and Maggie telling Glenn to stop crushing her hand. Daryl eyes tracked everyone’s movements behind Beth and Merle’s laugh could be heard all the way up to Beth. After they got out, Beth had finally gripped Daryl’s hand and they all stopped in front of the entrance. 

“Bethy we gotta go, we’re helpin Daddy with the stables in the morning.” Maggie nodded towards the entrance. Beth nodded and held a finger up, running into the bar and grabbing one of the many pens. She ran back and flipped over Daryl’s arm to his forearm and quickly wrote down her number.

“Call me ok?” She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

“I’m too old for you girl.” Daryl said.

“You’re also really grumpy.” Beth stated. Daryl’s eyes squinted more. “I thought we were stating things that I don’t care about.” Beth smiled. Daryl’s right side of his lips lifted. “I’m gonna get you to smile. A full blown smile. Mark my words Daryl Dixon.” Beth shook her head with a laugh. “Goodnight Merle, Candy.” Beth nodded towards them and patted Daryl’s chest.

“What the hell just happened?” Daryl watched Beth run up to Maggie and Glenn and turned back to wave at him.

“I believe Barbie is interested in you Darlina.” Merle laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. “See? I made a great decision dragging you out to this shit show.” Daryl just shook his head, glancing down at his arm with the tiniest hint of a smile starting on his lips.


	2. The first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth gets her date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not think it was going to be this long when i wrote it but I just couldn't stop. So this is going to be multiple chapters. I'll update atleast once a week, hopefully more. Thank you guys so much for reading and taking the time to hit the like button or comment. It honestly made me giddy when I saw people liked something I wrote. :D
> 
> Characters from The Walking Dead are from The Walking Dead. The movie titles are from the movies. I do not own anything except the idea of this story. If I did this wrong someone tell me please

“Stop. He’ll call.” Maggie took Beth’s phone from her and placed it on the table near the front of the stables.

“So if he’s gonna call, why’d you take my phone?” Beth shoveled some more hay and threw it into the nearest stable.

“Because I need your help to get this done and you keep checkin your phone. The quicker we get this done the quicker you can stare at your phone ok?” Maggie smiled towards Beth, brushing down Nervous Nelly. Beth twitched her nose but continued with her task. On her last shovel full, her phone started buzzing, causing her to look excitedly towards it. She ran over to see the screen as Rosita’s name popped up.

“Hey.” Beth answered the phone, less enthusiastic than she just was.

“So my car broke down, and the mechanic said it’ll take all day to fix. Please come get me.” Rosita whined through the phone causing Beth to laugh.

“Yeah ok. I’ll be there in 20 minutes.” Beth hung up and said goodbye to Maggie, checking the bottom of her boots for horse poop and getting into her truck to get Rosita.

She sang to the radio as she turned through the roads and pulled up to the local mechanic shop. She hopped out of her little blue pick up, seeing Rosita with her hip cocked. She had a small smile as she spoke to a tall, broad shouldered, red haired man at the counter. Beth’s cowboy boots clicked as she walked across the pavement and pulled open the door and as she got closer, she saw the small name tag with Abraham on it. 

“Daryl will finish up your car today and I’ll give you a call when it’s done.” Abraham smiled at Rosita and Beth’s ears perked up.

“Daryl Dixon?” Beth asked. Abraham nodded and Beth’s small smile widened dramatically. “I’ll be right back.” Beth stepped back outside and walked into the garage towards Rosita’s car. Beth saw more and more of Daryl come into view as she got to the front of the car, focusing on his arms flexing each twist of the tool he was using. Her eyes then moved to his ass and she sighed.

“Damn Dixon.” She said loud enough for him to hear. His head yanked up, hitting against the hood. He let out a small curse and his eyes landed on Beth.

“Beth?”

“Nice ass.” Beth winked and her eyes took in his pink cheeks.

“What are you doing here?”

“Rosita called me to pick her up. Better question though we’re you going to call me or should I give up hope?” Beth leaned near him against the car. Daryl shrugged and mumbled a reply. “Daryl.” Beth let out a small sigh. Daryl sighed.

“I didn’t think you wanted me to.” Daryl’s eyes dropped to his hands that were messing with his wrench.

“I gave you my number didn’t I?” Beth’s head tilted and she smiled. Daryl looked up at her and searched her face. “You wanna go on a date?” Beth nudged his booted foot with her own.

“You don’t even know me.” Daryl’s eyebrows knitted together.

“That’s what a date is for Daryl.” Beth laughed.

“You serious?” Daryl watched her.

“Yes Daryl. Let’s go on a date. I mean if you don’t want to go on a date with me, tell me. But, I you are worried that I don’t want to go on a date with you, I’ll pick you u-p at 7. Where do you live?” Beth pulled out her phone for his address.

“I…” Daryl started and sighed, “I’ll pick you up ok?” He handed over his phone for her to put in her address. She also texted herself so she had his number.

“Still at 7?” Beth smiled at him, bouncing slightly on her toes.

“Yeah,” the corner of his lip pulled up a hint, causing Beth’s smile to almost blind him.

“Cool. Well now I have your number so you can’t back out.” Beth said, turning to start back to Rosita but stopped and placed her hand on his chest to lean up and kiss his cheek, walking out.

“You know him?” Rosita asked, seeing Beth’s smile.

“We’re goin on a date.” Beth smirked at Abraham’s surprised face.

“Well, I’ll call you when it’s done.” Abraham said and Beth left with Rosita.

“Since when did you date older men?” Rosita started once they both were in the car.

“Oh my god,” Beth groaned.

“What if he has a heart attack while you have sex?”

“Rosita!”

“He’ll die before you probably.”

“Hey!”

“He is hot though.”

“What? I mean yeah he is.” Beth glanced over to see Rosita laughing.

“When’d you meet him?” 

“Last night.”

“Was he the puppy sitting in the corner all alone so you had to shine your Beth light on him?”

“No! Well yes but he’s really sweet and I wanna get to know him.”

“Text me when you get home from the date or I’m calling the cops.”

“He is not a murderer, Rosita.” Beth rolled her eyes.

“He’s got that tall, dark, and strangely handsome look going on.” Rosita said.

“So handsome.” Beth agreed. She and Rosita walked into Beth and Maggie’s apartment on the edge of town, off the same road as the farm.

“Maggie? You know about Mr. Mysterious Beth is going on a date with?” Rosita yelled. Her face lit up as Ranger, Beth’s three legged, one eyed, 12 year old Stafford Terrier hobbled into the room. “Hey Ranger!” She dropped down for some snuggles.

“Daryl called you?” Maggie’s head popped out of the bathroom, scrubbing her short hair with a dry towel. 

“No. He was working on Rosita’s car so when I picked her up, we had a little chat and we’re going on a date tonight.” Beth scratched Ranger’s head and got him a treat from the treat jar on the counter.

“Call me when you get home, alright? I’m going out with Glenn and stayin’ at his place tonight. You don’t call and I’m going to hunt the town looking for you with Glenn.” Maggie went back into the bathroom while Rosita looked pleased and Beth sighed.

Beth and Rosita settled on the couch for a Netflix marathon while waiting for the call about her car, coming in around 5. Beth drove her back to get her car and hoped to see Daryl but Abraham told her he had already left. When she got back home she texted him quickly to figure out what she should wear. He replied within a couple minutes with jeans and a sweatshirt. Beth fed Ranger and pulled on her comfiest flare jeans with a yellow hoodie that said “Pitbull Momma” on the front. Beth tied up her black converse as Daryl knocked on the door. She pulled the door open to see Daryl in dark, loose jeans and a black shirt with a leather jacket on. When she zeroed in on his face, she saw him chewing on his thumbnail, quickly stopping as he looked her over and smiling at her shirt.

“Where are we going? Is this ok?” Beth pulled him inside. Ranger nudged Daryl’s hand and stared at him. “Oh, that’s Ranger.” Beth watched as Daryl reached down slightly to pat Ranger’s head.

“Ranger looks like he’s had a touch life.” Daryl moved Ranger’s left ear to see the small amount of his ear left had jagged edges.

“He was used in dog fighting rings. Daddy found him and fixed him up. Now he’s just a snuggle bug.” Beth kneeled down and scratched Ranger’s chest.

“He can come too if you want.” Daryl hadn’t taken his hand from Ranger but was looking at Beth.

“You sure?” Beth’s head tilted but made her way over to the hook beside the door to grab his leash. Daryl nodded his head. Ranger’s tail waged as the leash was clipped on his collar and after Beth grabbed his poop bags and a handful of treats, they left. They all jumped into Daryl’s truck, Ranger at Beth’s feet. She looked into the small back seat to see pillows, blankets, a sleeping bag, and a radio. 

“Are we going camping?” Beth snickered at Daryl’s small smile.

“Drive in.” Daryl answered. Ranger laid his head on Beth’s thigh. Her fingers massaged over his head while she watched out the window, feeling relaxed. “You want anything?” Daryl pulled into a Wendy’s drive through and looked at her.

“Large Fry and a Diet coke please.” Beth replied.

“And for danger down there?” Daryl nodded towards Ranger. Beth smiled but rolled her eyes.

“He gets some of my fries.” Beth said.

Daryl ordered and they drove in the quiet. Daryl had the radio tuned to a soft rock station and Beth hummed along, absently scratching Ranger’s head. As they pulled up to the drive in Beth turned to Daryl quickly.

“Daryl Dixon. Did you bring me to the drive in, the day before Halloween, to watch Halloween and Scream?” Beth’s smile widened. Daryl answered with a small smirk and Beth let out a small squeal. Daryl backed into a spot and pulled the pillows and the sleeping bags but as he rolled it out, Beth saw that it was more a foam pad than a sleeping bag. As he got everything settled, Ranger peed quickly and stared at Daryl. Daryl took Ranger’s leash from Beth and she climbed up, quickly settling herself with a pillow behind her back as Daryl picked up Ranger and placed him in the truck bed. Ranger scratched at the corner of the blanket until Beth picked it up and he crawled under, twirling up in a ball between her legs and under the blanket.

“He ok like that?” Daryl hopped up and sat next to Beth, moving a pillow behind his back.

“He sleeps like this all the time. Super warm for me so I don’t complain.” Beth smiled and looked up at Daryl. “You gonna share this blanket or do I gotta do it for you?” Beth bit her lip, trying to keep from smiling. Daryl watched her but slowly scooted over so the blanket covered most of his legs. Daryl handed Beth her fries and drink while he got out the same for himself. “So you’re a mechanic?” Beth turned to him slightly.

“Actually my main job is a Firefighter. Abe was short staffed and he called sayin’ he needed help today so I came in.” Daryl said.

“You’re a firefighter.” Beth repeated and Daryl nodded his head. “Daryl Dixon, the firefighter.” Daryl narrowed his eyes at her, “part time mechanic, Daryl Dixon, the firefighter.”

“What?”

“It’s attractive.” Beth smiled at him as the tips of his ears turned pink.

“Stop.” He shook his head.

“Nope.” Beth popped the p and leaned up to kiss his cheek, effectively turning his cheek pink. “I’m a freshman graduate student at University of Georgia. I live with Maggie and I’m going to be a vet and take over the family business.” 

“Do you always take in beat up strays?” Daryl nodded down towards the lump under the blankets.

“He was all banged up and no one wanted him. I looked into his eyes and saw the puppy that was dyin’ for a momma so I became his. It started as a foster honestly.” Beth laughed. Daryl watched her and as Beth’s laughter died down, she watched him back, “what?”

Daryl stared longer but then dropped his head, looking at his fries and he shrugged. 

“Don’t you shrug at me, Daryl Dixon.” Beth scolded but laughed so he knew she wasn’t serious.

“Movie’s gonna start.” Daryl turned quickly to turn on the radio as the piano started. Beth sighed but leaned against his chest and the pillow as his hand sneaked around her back and rested on her hip. Throughout the movie they both seemed to relax into each other, Ranger poking his nose out of the blanket half way through. In between movies, Daryl got out of the truck bed and took Ranger on a pee break. As soon as he got back in the truck bed, Beth leaned on his chest and Ranger wormed his way in between Beth and Daryl’s legs under the blanket. Beth jumped twice and Daryl seemed to watch her more than the movie. On the drive home, Beth worked her fingers in between his and just smiled out the window, quiet other than the radio.

“You gonna walk me up to my door, Mr. Dixon?” Beth bit her lip again, Daryl’s eyes narrowing on the newly red skin. He nodded and jumped out of his seat, rushing over to open her door for her. They walked hand in hand up to Beth’s apartment and she quickly let Ranger in but stayed out in the hallway. “I had a great time tonight.” Daryl nodded in agreement. “You are a man of few words, Daryl.” Beth smiled and took a step forward, her hands resting on his biceps. His eyes worked faster than they had before rotating between her eyes and her lips. “I’m gonna kiss you now, is that ok?” Beth started to get onto her tippy toes and just as he started nodding yes, her lips touched his. She felt his big hands grip her hip bones as he started to add pressure back into the kiss. His fingers on his left hand brushed against the small of her back where her sweatshirt had ridden up. Beth pulled back slightly and brushed the tip of her nose against his. “We should do this again.” Daryl hummed in agreement, causing a small blush to stain Beth’s cheeks. “One more kiss for the ride home right?” Beth’s hands slid up his arms, over his shoulders, and gripped the back of his neck as he surged forward and kissed her. His hands grounded her at her lower back and he tilted down so she didn’t have to go up to him. She caught his bottom lip lightly with her teeth as she stepped back and smiled when it popped back, taking in his own blush and glazed over eyes.

“Good night Daryl. Text me when you get home, ok?” Beth ran her fingers through the back of his hair and kissed his cheek, opening her door and stepping in. As she closed it she heard him.

“Good night Beth.” He whispered, his voice low and gravely. Her breath rushed from her lungs and she smiled as she locked the door, hearing his truck pull away.


	3. Firehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth meets the guys at the station

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any characters from the Walking Dead.  
> Also I still haven't figured out how many chapters are left...I'm playing around with a couple ideas on where to take the story but I hope you guys like it :)

Beth stared at her phone, clicking her yellow painted thumbnails against the screen. After a minute, Beth blew out all of her breath and pushes the call button next to Daryl’s name.

“Beth?” Daryl picked up after a few rings.

“Hey! Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?” Beth asked as she flopped onto the couch. Daryl was quiet for a minute, causing Beth to flush red.

“I’m on shift tonight through tomorrow night.” Daryl said. Beth listened closer on his end of the phone and heard a door shut, followed by wind.

“Oh.” Beth bit her lip, starting to work at a small rough spot.

“Thursday night?” Daryl asked.

“Really? Yeah that sounds great!” Beth jumped up on her couch smiling. Daryl grunted yes. “So how has your day been? Ranger and I went in to help Daddy this morning. I’ve been studying for the past three hours and frankly my brain is going to up and leave if I spend one more second with my vet textbook.” Beth laughed. She heard a hum.

“Went on a call this morning that didn’t actually need it. The kid was on drugs and thought his house was on fire.”

“You’re kidding!” Beth snorted but secretly was amazed that Daryl spoke that much. Daryl went back to grunting. “That sucks.” Ranger laid on top of Beth’s stomach and sniffed the phone. “I think Ranger says hi.” Beth smiled.

“Dixon!” Beth heard someone call for him over the phone.

“Beth I gotta go. I’ll talk to you later ok?” Daryl said quickly and after Beth said goodbye, he hung up leaving Beth to stare at the ceiling. She pulled her long blonde hair up into a bun and stared at her and Maggie’s kitchen. She started writing down ingredients and rushed out to the grocery store to pick up what she needs.

 

Beth pulled on leggings, converse, and her red and black flannel, buttoning all but the top four buttons. She piled her hair on top of her head and left her house with two tins full of blueberry and chocolate chip muffins. Beth was a little nervous to see Daryl but he seemed happy in his own Daryl way to hear from her last night. She pulled into the fire station parking lot at 9 am and took a deep breath, seeing a motorcycle in the parking lot. She walked in the front door and the lady behind the desk smiled.

“Can I help you?”

“Is Daryl here?” Beth smiled back.

“Go on back. They got back from a call a little while ago.”

Beth walked through the doors, hearing a tv and two male voices. Beth turned the corner and saw a bald head and the same buzz cut from two weeks ago, the night she met Daryl.

“Hey. Merle right?” Beth announced herself. Merle’s head shot up and a big smile took over his face.

“Hey Blondie! Is that food I see?” Merle pops up, the man beside him following.

“I made chocolate chip muffins and blueberry muffins.” Beth smiled as Merle moaned.

“This is T-Dog, T-Dog this is Beth. Daryl’s girl.” Merle said before biting into a muffin.

“Speaking of Daryl, where is he?” Beth stood beside Merle as someone else. A tall man with curly brown hair, grey scattered about.

“Chief! This is Beth.” Merle shouted.

“Beth? The girl we’ve gotten almost the same amount of words out of Daryl about almost as much as his bike?” The man smiled at her, “I’m Rick, the fire Chief.”

“Nice to meet you, Rick.” Beth smiled and shook his hand.

“Rick, where’s—Beth?” Daryl finally came into the kitchen with his head cocked to the side.

“Hey, sorry, I just couldn’t keep studying last night so I started making muffins and figured you guys would eat them and I thought about calling but I couldn’t find my phone and—”

“Baby Brother, tell your girl she can make us shit whenever she wants and try this.” Merle shoved a blueberry muffin in Daryl’s hand and winked at Beth’s rapidly red face. Daryl took a bite and a small smirk overtook his lips.

“Beth, its fine. Guys probably appreciate it.” Daryl nodded towards the boys sitting around the kitchen counter.

“We love Beth.” T-Dog shouted from his chair.

“If you don’t marry her, I will.” Merle yelled. T-Dog nodded in agreement. Daryl rolled his eyes and set down his muffin. He picked up her hand, pulling her down a hall. He pulled open a door and they went up the stairs to where all of the beds are. Daryl stopped her and was looking down at her.

“How was the run this morning?” Beth asked, leaning closer to Daryl.

“Was fine.” Daryl bit his lip nervously and settled his right hand onto her hip. Beth smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Her fingers played with the hair on the back of his neck.

“Was it really ok? That I brought the muffins?”

“Yeah. You don’t gotta call to make sure its ok. Merle would kill me anyway if I told you no.” Daryl said against her head. “What are you making for dinner tomorrow?”

Beth hummed, “how does French dip and mashed potatoes sound?” Beth leaned back to see his face. Daryl smiled slightly.

“Sounds great.” Beth smiled up at him. She got up on her tippy toes and connected her lips to his. He added pressure and lifted his left hand to curl behind the back of her head. Beth turned him around and pushed him lightly against the wall, turning her head slightly. His hand tightened on her hip as she moaned lightly, earning a small smile from Daryl.

“Damn, Baby Brother.” Merle busted into the room, causing Beth to jump away from Daryl and the tips of his ears to turn pink.

“Need to get a lock on these damn doors.” Daryl groaned. Beth laughed.

“I’m gonna go ok? I’ll see you tomorrow night, around 8?” Beth kissed him lightly on the lips again. Daryl nodded and kissed her again. He pulled lightly on the hair that escaped her bun and tucked it behind her ear.

“8.” Daryl repeated. Beth smiled up at him and nodded. Beth leaned up and kissed his cheek and turned to leave.

“See you later Sugar Tits.” Merle grunted from his bunk.

“Merle.” Daryl growled as Beth laughed.

“No go on that one but bye Merle.” Beth waved to both of them, saying bye to the others as she passed them.

Beth stopped by her house to pick up Ranger and went to her dad’s vet office for the rest of the day, answering calls and helping with the easy appointments for the day. 

“Beth?” Annette called out as she walked past the kitchen, “are you staying for dinner?” 

“Sounds great Momma.” Beth turned back around to the kitchen, Ranger trotting beside her.

“Hey baby!” Annette knelt down and gave Ranger a kiss on the top of his head, the pit bull smile showing on his face. Beth sang a song while helping Annette chop up vegetables and prepare the salmon for the oven. Annette sang along with her and danced periodically when they felt like it. Beth always loved being at home, her momma always knew how to make her smile and the constant flow of animals through the door, big and small, kept everyone around the house on their toes.

“So, you seem happy.” Annette bumped Beth’s hip as she checked on the fish in the oven.

“I am. I always am.” Beth moved around the vegetables on the pan. 

“Yeah but there’s an extra sunray in there. Does this extra sunray have a reason?” Annette smiled.

“I met a boy—well a man.” Beth turned down the vegetables and turned towards her.

“Does this man have a name?”

“Daryl. He’s real nice Momma. He’s takin’ a liking to Ranger here.” Ranger was laying down next to the chairs in the kitchen, ears perking when he heard his name.

“Do we get to meet him?” Beth turned around to see Hershel walking through the door, startling her.

“Geez Daddy. Don’t do that.” Beth laughed, holding her hand over her heart. Hershel raised his eyebrow and Beth sighed, “maybe someday. It’s still early. It’s just nice having someone to hang out with.” Beth smiled to herself.

“You haven’t really talked about anyone for a couple years. He must be special.” Annette pulled the fish out of the oven while Beth got out the three plates.

“He is.” Beth set down the plates and spooned vegetables on everyone’s plates. They sat down for dinner and while they ate, Ranger rested his head on Annette’s lap for the occasional piece of bread or carrot that would conveniently fall from her plate. Beth hooked the leash on Ranger’s collar after dinner and hugged Hershel. Annette walked Beth to the door and held onto her arms.

“You bring this boy by when you’re ready ok?” Annette kissed Beth’s forehead and watched as Beth and Ranger hopped into her truck. Beth sang along to the radio on the way home and smiled when she got in her apartment to see Maggie and Glenn snuggled on the couch, sleeping with a pint of ice cream melting in between them. Beth grabbed the ice cream and threw it out, tossing a blanket over Maggie and Glenn and went into her room. Her phone chimed with a text and she saw it was from Daryl.

Good night girl. I’ll see you tomorrow.

Beth bit her lip to stop the smile from hurting her face as she typed back goodnight. Ranger hopped onto the bed and curled along her side. She plugged in her phone and snuggled up with Ranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know Merle being nice with T-Dog is out of character and Merle actually having a job, let alone being a firefighter, but this is how I wanted to write him. Let me know if you like it :) I also do not know exactly how going into a firestation works like that other than what I have seen on TV and movies. Let me know if you guys liked it :) Next chapter is their dinner date!


	4. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Daryl fluffiness along with a little girls night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be Thanksgiving. I am so so so so so so sorry I missed posting last Friday but I have had so many papers and presentations to do these past two weeks. That is also why this chapter is sort of short...I planned on it being longer to make up for the missed week but it just felt right to be done where I ended it. I am already getting started on the next chapter and will be taking home my laptop during the break so hopefully by next Friday, Thanksgiving's chapter will be posted.

Beth’s hair was split in two different braided pinned around her head, the two pieces she left out in front sway back and forth as she moves between the meat and spice rack on the opposite counter. She sang along to old, slow Christmas music. The current one playing “Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire” by Nat King Cole. She was mashing the red potatoes when the doorbell rang. She straightened her black t-shirt dress and went to the door, pulling it open. Her smile was bright when her eyes landed on Daryl. He was wearing dark brown jeans, black boots, and a black button down with the sleeves rolled up on his forearms. He also held a mason jar with clear liquid.

“Hey.” Beth smiled and bit her lip lightly. He half smiled back and nodded a greeting. She stepped forward and slid her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tight, ending up on her toes. His free hand slid around her hip to the small of her back, holding her to him.

“Smells good.” Daryl leaned back and caught Beth’s eyes. She smiled and kissed him lightly, almost sighing as he returned pressure.

“Thank you.” Beth pecked his lips again and grabbed his free hand, pulling him into the apartment.

“Can I help with anything?” Daryl put down the mason jar and leaned against the counter.

“Nope. It’s almost done. What’s that?” Beth moved around the beef in the broth and motioned to the mason jar.

“Moonshine.” Daryl watched Beth, a little smile on his lips when he looks down to her bare feet with yellow painted toe nails.

“You gonna make me a drink, Daryl?” Beth smiled and leaned against the counter next to him. He watched her, his eyes narrowing. She leaned up to him closer, “you my babysitter, Mr. Dixon?” His eyes looked down to her lips and back up, the tips of his ears pink while Beth’s cheeks turned the same color. He shook his head no. She got on her toes, steadying herself with her had on his chest, and leaned up to his ear.

“Can you please make me a dink, Mr. Dixon?” Beth nipped at his neck and his breath caught. He slid his hands down her back and used her thighs to pick her up and place her on the counter. Beth gasped but carded her fingers through his hair. He leaned into her, his nose brushed hers.

“I’ll make you a drink, Ms. Greene.” Daryl stepped back and picked up the jar, went to her fridge to see what she had. He snorted as Beth flicked his ear as she walked by. Daryl poured a small amount in two glasses and then grabbed a pitcher that looked to be sweet tea and poured it in to mix it up. He took a drink from one and put the other next to her working station. Daryl sat down at the counter, watching Beth cook. Ranger’s nails clicked on the floor as Daryl’s head whipped to the side to see him plowing into the kitchen and almost running into Daryl’s legs. Beth eventually filled two plates, placing one in front of Daryl and putting the other next to him. She grabbed her drink and sat down next to him, bowing her head to say grace. She heard a fork clatter on a plate and once she lifted her head, she saw Daryl with his head bowed. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. His head whipped up and he smiled shyly at her. They both began to eat, Ranger laying against Daryl’s barstool.

“So after dinner, do you mind going on a W.A.L.K. with me and Ranger?” Beth asked and took a big bite out of her French dip.

“Sure.” Daryl nodded and kept eating. He took a bite of his potatoes and let a little fall to the ground off his fork. Ranger pounced on it and Beth smirked. Daryl refilled their drinks halfway through dinner and once they were done, Beth put her dish in the sink and went to her room, sliding her fit into her red moccasins. When she came out she saw Daryl washing the dishes, including what she used to cook. She quickly picked up a towel and started drying, leaning slightly against him. After, Beth attached Ranger’s leash to him and smiled up at Daryl.

“You ready?” Beth held out her hand, waiting for Daryl. He smirked at her and clasped his hand to hers, pocketing the key to the apartment in his pants and they started walking.

“I didn’t see a lot of wine in your place.” Daryl said.

“I only like one certain wine. All the rest taste like bug spray.” Beth laughed at Daryl’s snort.

“I remembered you ordered moonshine at that haunted place so I just grabbed some of mine at the house.” Daryl squeezed her hand, Ranger trotting happily in front of them.

“You got moonshine at your place? Do I wanna know?” Beth tilted her head at him. Daryl kept quiet. “You know, my daddy says bad moonshine will make you go blind.”

“It aint gonna make you go blind.” Daryl smirked. Beth bit her lip and looked at him.

“So, what are you doing for thanksgiving?” Beth asked.

“What?” Daryl’s eyebrows scrunched together.

“What are you doing for thanksgiving?” She asked again, curling slightly around his arm.

“Merle and I, if we aint working, go hunting. Why?” 

“Do you want to come with me to my families place?” Beth asked and began batting her eyelashes at his face. “Maggie and Glenn would be there and Shawn too!” 

“Let me see if I work first.” Daryl said.

“You can bring Merle too!” Beth added.

“I’ll let you know ok?” Daryl hesitated and then kissed the top of her head.

“Ok.” Beth smiled, “So what movie you wanna watch when we get back?” Beth turned around to start heading back with Daryl and Ranger following.

“Don’t watch a lot of movies, so whatever you want.”

“Have you seen Jurassic Park?” Beth gasped as he shook his head no. “That’s what we’re watching. Daryl Dixon I cannot believe you haven’t seen Jurassic Park.” Daryl smirked as Beth watched him.

 

Beth had her dinosaur onesie on, Rosita in a unicorn onesie, Maggie in a teddy bear onesie, and Sasha, Maggie’s best friend, in an elephant onesie. Ranger was on the floor with a dinosaur sweatshirt on. Footloose was on blaring while the girls threw popcorn at each other. They always had a girls’ night every month and Rosita and Sasha had already grilled Beth on Daryl so Maggie had already called Glenn to bring home pizza when he was done with work, his penguin onesie folded up on the couch next to Maggie. Glenn was the one male allowed at girls’ night. No one really questioned it, mostly because Glenn had been there as a friend longer than he had been in a relationship with Maggie.

Maggie jumped up as soon as “Let’s Hear It for the Boy” came on the TV and pulled Beth up with her. Rosita and Sasha quickly joined as they all focused on each other. No one noticed as the front door opened, with Glenn shuffling in and his finger to his lips to Daryl who was walking behind him. They stopped just inside the living room to see all the furniture pushed out of the center of the room and the girls skipped around the room almost in sync. Daryl’s lips lifted as he spotted Beth, shaking her tail on her onesie and sang along. 

“What happened to ‘Glenn don’t worry we won’t start the movie without you’?” Glenn said, causing the girls to turn around. “Look who I found on his way up.”

“Daryl!” Beth’s smile widened and she jumped over to him and picked up his hand, twirling and bouncing with him. Daryl bit his lip as the hood covered Beth’s head and teeth slightly covering her face.

“What are you wearing?” Daryl chuckled and lifted the hood lightly.

“Oh my god!” Beth jumped and stared at him, Daryl’s shoulders still shaking. “You’re laughing! You’re smiling!” Beth jumped up and down causing Daryl’s eyes to start crinkling with held in laughter at the tail bouncing again. “I got Daryl Dixon to smile!” Beth jumped a couple more times and kissed him quickly. She pulled away and pointed to Rosita and Sasha, “That’s Rosita and Sasha. You know Glenn. Its girls’ night and we’re watching Footloose.” Beth kissed his cheek. “And I am wearing a dinosaur onesie.”

“It is officially no longer girls’ night because Daryl will stay.” Rosita smiled as she walked past him and grabbed a piece of pizza and napkin. Glenn came out of Maggie’s room in his onesie and smiled at Daryl.

“It’s tradition man.” Glenn patted his shoulder and handed him a beer.

“Why’d you come by?” Beth pulled him into the kitchen while Glenn took Beth’s spot to dance with Maggie.

“Just wanted to see you, I guess.” Daryl shrugged and took a long drink from his beer. Beth’s smile grew and Daryl felt his ears turn pink. “I’m not good at this relationship stuff but I really like you.”

“I would hope so, we’ve been dating for a month.” Beth laughed and kissed Daryl lightly, smiling even wider and she felt Daryl smile in return. “You look so different when you smile. Not good or bad but different.” Beth’s fingers drifted over his lips and cheeks.

“Thanks?”

“You’re welcome. Now grab us some pizza and come watch the movie.” Beth patted his butt on the way out and he shook his head, following her out with two pieces of pizza on a plate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this may turn into just being 10-15 chapters, I haven't decided yet. I know where I am going though so it all depends on how each chapter wants to turn out. Thank you guys so so much for sticking with me and reading this. I honestly get so excited when I see how many people read this and comment on it. Thank you and please comment :) makes my whole day when I see someone likes what I have written.


	5. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl meets Beth's family :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters just the story line :)

“You know you don’t have to wear a tie.” Beth snorted as Daryl tugged at his tie. Daryl stopped and looked at her using the mirror he was fighting with in front of him.

“Glenn said he almost peed his pants when he met your father the first time. Then looked me in the eyes, at my hair, and said good luck. I’m wearing the stupid noose.” Daryl tugged on it again and huffed. 

“He aint that scary.” Beth sighed.

“You’re his youngest daughter, dating a guy 14 years older than you. My hairs too long. Shit I should have gotten it cut. Merle said the white shirt would be too formal so I wore the blue but then he made fun of me.” Daryl mumbled as he re-tucked his blue button down into his black slacks.

“I’ll be there.” Beth offered but Daryl didn’t seem to let out any breath.

“You said you used to live on a farm right? He could chop me up and feed me to the pigs and no one would know. I’m sure ya’ll got plenty of land to hide my body.”

“Daddy isn’t going to kill you Daryl.” Beth laughed. “Oh! Do you know how to fix a tractor?” 

“Probably, I’ll have to look. Why? Is that an in on how to get him to like me?” Daryl twitched and almost pulled out his phone to start looking up how to fix different types of tractors with all sorts of problems.

“I think it’s been acting up, might not be a bad conversation topic.” Beth offered, pulling on her nice brown cowboy boots and smoothing out her green long sleeve cotton dress. Daryl stopped and turned around to look at her.

“You are beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Beth breathed out, looking up at him. He bit his lip and inched closer, kissing her cheek lightly.

“You ready?” Daryl tugged on the small braid hanging down from her head.

“Yep.” Beth pinned the small braid around the top of her head like a headband and gripped Daryl’s hand while she walked out of her room. 

“You comin’?” Daryl yelled at Maggie’s door. Beth scrunched her nose as she heard a gasp, followed by a crashing sound. Daryl started a slow smile as Glenn’s head popped out with his hair messed up.

“Huh?”

“You coming?” Daryl raised an eyebrow as Beth laughed. Glenn narrowed his eyes playfully at Daryl.

“I think I liked you better when you didn’t talk.” Glenn went back into Maggie’s room and came out a second later with Maggie in tow.

Beth hopped into the driving seat pulling on her fake ray bans, Daryl in the passenger, and Maggie and Glenn in the small back seat of the truck. Ranger hopped in and sat in between Maggie and Glenn.

“How long you had this?” Daryl glances around at the nail polish stain on the floor of the truck. He smiled at the sunflower hanging from the rearview mirror.

“Since I was 16. It was my birthday and Christmas present.” Beth smiled over at Daryl, looking back to the road quickly. Beth sang along to the country song on the radio and Maggie would chime in occasionally.

“You ready for this Daryl?” Glenn spoke over the girls while Daryl sucked in a big breath.

“No.” Daryl mumbled. They pulled up the dirt driveway and Beth reached over to pat Daryl’s leg.

“Don’t worry.” Beth leaned over and kissed his cheek, hoping out and moving the seat forward so Ranger could hop out along with Maggie. Daryl did the same to his side for Glenn.

“Beth, if you keep driving, you’re gonna need a different car.” Glenn stretched and Maggie punched his arm. Glenn frowned and rubbed his arm.

“Hey baby!” Annette squatted down to Ranger as he gave her a big kiss.

“Hey Momma.” Maggie hugged Annette, then Hershel as he walked out the front door. Beth giggled as she watched Daryl stiffen up.

“Is this the man I’ve been hearing all about?” Annette smiled brightly and Daryl saw the same smile he had always seen on Beth’s face.

“Momma, this is Daryl.” Beth said. Daryl held his hand out but Annette pushed it aside and wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him tight.

“We don’t shake hands in this family.” Annette smiled and patted Daryl’s cheek. “Is Merle joining us today?”

“No ma’am. He took my shift for the day.” Daryl said as clearly as he could, refraining from his usual mumbling.

“No ma’am nonsense. Call me Annette. We’ll just have to pack an extra plate for him.” 

“We’re gonna need to pack more than one. He ate three helpings of the breakfast casserole I brought to the station a couple days ago.” Beth laughed. She hugged Annette and then skipped up the stairs to Hershel, hugging him tight. “Daddy, this is Daryl.” Daryl held out his hand and Hershel slowly held his hand out to grip his.

“How old are you?”

“Daddy!” Beth gasped.

“Hershel.” Annette warned.

“35 sir.” Daryl straightened his shoulders.

“And you are dating my Bethie?” Hershel’s eyes narrowed.

“Yes sir.”

“Daddy stop it.” Beth frowned. Hershel glared for a while longer and Daryl watched as his mustache moved slightly at one corner of his mouth.

“I’m just joking with him.” Hershel’s voice was lighter as he patted Daryl on the back. Daryl released a big breath and followed everyone inside. Beth quickly followed Annette into the kitchen while Hershel pulled Daryl into the living room to watch the football game along with Maggie and Glenn. After a quarter went by with Daryl’s knee leg bouncing up and down and everyone else very focused on the game, a man came in and sat down next to him.

“So you’re Beth’s boyfriend?” The guy asked. Daryl’s head turned towards him to see short brown hair.

“Um.” 

“Shawn!” Maggie toppled on top of him and Daryl looked over at Glenn. He smiled at Daryl so he felt himself relax slightly.

“Dinner is ready!” Annette came into the living room, “Oh my baby!” Annette hugged Shawn tight and a blonde head whirled around Daryl to collide into the two. Daryl watched as Beth snuggled her way into the middle of the hug with a big smile on her face.

“Hey Momma, Bethie.” Shawn hugged them both. Daryl waited beside Glenn and as the three broke apart, Beth pulled Shawn over to Daryl.

“Shawn, this is Daryl. Daryl, this is Shawn.” Beth smiled as the two shook hands.

“You seem a little old.”

“Oh my god.” Beth groaned and Daryl smirked. Shawn laughed.

“Hershel beat me to it didn’t he?” Shawn smiled and patted Daryl on the back. 

“There is something wrong with this family.” Annette shook her head with a smile on her face.

“So what do you do, Daryl?” Hershel handed the turkey to Maggie.

“I’m a fireman most of the time. On my days off I’ll help my friend at his mechanic shop if he needs it.” Daryl passed the mashed potatoes to Beth.

“You ever look at tractors? My one out back has been acting up.” Hershel mentioned.

“I can look.” Daryl nodded and Hershel began to smile.

“After you both eat,” Annette said. Hershel nodded his head, Daryl hummed his agreement. 

 

Daryl wanted to groan each step he took, feeling his stomach want to explode with more food than he usually ate in a week. He started to look at the tractor.

“What have you noticed been goin on?”

“Nothing.” Daryl turned around and stared at Hershel. “Tractor’s fine.” Daryl felt his stomach flip as Hershel motioned for him to sit down. “I noticed earlier, when Shawn and I greeted you, you flinched.” Daryl’s teeth clenched, “Does Beth know?”

“No sir.” Daryl watched his feet.

“I had a father like yours. I know what to look for with Beth. You hit her and there won’t be a corner in this world you can hide where I won’t find you.” Hershel said. Daryl’s head rose and took a calming breath.

“I saw what it did to my momma. I would never lay a hand on Beth.” Daryl re-clenched his teeth.

“You ever need to talk, you let me know son.” Hershel held his hand out in front of him for Daryl to shake. Daryl looked at it and back up at Hershel’s face before shaking it firmly. “You treat her well and we won’t have a problem. And Hershel is fine.”

“Yes sir. Hershel.” Daryl said. Daryl followed Hershel back to the house and saw Beth laughing at Maggie’s face full of whip cream.

“You rotten-” Maggie chased after Beth with the cool whip container. Beth’s eyes locked on Daryl’s as she gripped his waist, using his weight to wrap herself around him and used him as a shield against Maggie. Daryl felt his tension fall away with Beth’s full bodied laugh behind him and Maggie’s fake anger trying to get Beth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading :) Please comment and let me know what you think :) I hope you liked it and Happy Thanksgiving if you celebrate!!

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been stuck in my head for a week and I just had to get it out. This is my first fic I'm posting. Let me know how I did please! I've read plenty of bethyl fic I figured it was my turn to write one. Thanks for taking the time to read this :)


End file.
